El God Slayer y el Gremio Restorán
by Nanashi The Lord of the Sky
Summary: Hay pocos magos independientes en Fiore y eso es por una razon, el trabajo particular es muy dificil y digamos que mantenerse a uno mismo y una niña de 12 años con esa clase de salario es todavia peor. Pero mantenerle mientras se trabaja de mozo en un Gremio? eso ya es otra historia. Sigan el camino de Kaiser Lionheart y los miembros de su nuevo Gremio.
1. Chapter 1

Nanashi: hola allí brothers and sisters ¿Cómo andan?

Laxus: pos yo diría que fastidiados con tu parloteo

Nanashi:¿Parloteo? Pero si recién empiezo a hablar

Laxus:¿Contradices al Dragon Slayer del Rayo?

Nanashi:¿Y tu al creador de la magia God Slayer de la Velocidad?

Laxus: Eso no existe

Nanashi: Espera a que termine el capitulo y me lo repites

Laxus: como sea, como tu no harás el puto Disclaimer obviamente tendré que hacerlo yo Fairy Tail no le pertenece a este imbécil le pertenece a Mashima

Nanashi: lo de imbécil dolió pero bueno empecemos con el fic

* * *

1-EL GOD SLAYER DE LA VELOCIDAD

Un muchacho de unos 21 años con cabello revuelto y de color castaño tan claro que parecía rubio, se encontraba acostado en una cama blanca con sabanas blancas, en un momento los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro y perezosamente abrió sus ojos azules mientras se levantaba y contemplaba su cuarto azul pálido con muebles antiguos de roble, un espejo en una esquina, un armario al lado del espejo, una mesita de té en el medio del cuarto y un escritorio en la punta frente a la cama con una silla.

El joven que de pie media 1,85 metros ignoro todo el demás mobiliario y camino tranquilamente hasta su armario y saco distintas ropas hasta que dio con lo que buscaba y se lo ponía. Ahora traía puesto unos pantalones verdes con muchos bolsillos, una camiseta negra con un símbolo de prohibición color amarillo y una chaqueta roja con dos líneas doradas recorriendo las mangas y que en la espalda forman un círculo

Al terminar camino con tranquilidad hasta la puerta de su cuarto y tras abrirla la cruzo mientras salía silbando fuera de su cuarto e iba a golpear la puerta de junto y espero un momento y al no recibir respuesta una sonrisa juguetona se presento en su rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban con la picardía típica de un niño, giro sobre sus pasos hasta su cuarto y al entrar se dirigió a la pared que compartía con el vecino que fue a visitar e hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en su mano mientras se apoyaba en el muro

-Palma Resonante del God Slayer de la Velocidad-

El círculo mágico se desvaneció mientras la palma de la mano comenzaba a vibrar a una velocidad inhumana y la pared comenzaba a sacudirse y se escuchaba como del otro lado caían una serie de cosas y siguió haciéndolo hasta que escucho un grito femenino pero aun así no se detuvo

-¡KAISER, DETENTE!-grito la voz de la habitación de junto mientras el joven detenía su hechizo y se largaba a reír a carcajadas en el suelo y en su habitación entraba una chica de unos 1,46 metros con cabello largo de color blanco y ojos azules vestida con un camisón blanco y le tiraba un almohadón en la cara a Kaiser

-Relájate Shiro-chan solo te estaba gastando una broma además ese es el escarmiento que te ganaste por quedarte dormida-

-¿QUEDARME DORMIDA? Kaiser son las 8:00 de la mañana y yo no tengo nada para hacer, tu sí-grito nuevamente Shiro mientras le tiraba otro almohadón

-Vale pero si tu no me haces de comer moriré de hambre todo el día-dijo Kaiser haciéndole puchero

-Kaiser eres odioso ¡ERES EL HERMANO MAYOR!¡ACTUA COMO TAL Y HAZTE TU PROPIA COMIDA!-

-Shiro-chan ambos sabemos cómo termino la última vez que me diste esa orden, así que mejor nos salteamos la parte en la que incendio la cocina y vamos a la que tu finalmente te apiadas de mí y me haces mi comida-dijo Kaiser mientras se levantaba y rodeaba con su brazo a su hermanita mientras la invitaba a contemplar el problema desde su punto de vista.

Shiro suspiro rendida mientras su hermano sonreía de manera victoriosa esperando la confirmación oral de lo que él ya sabia y tras una nueva bocanada de aire lo dijo

-Está bien, tu ganas Kaiser. Te hare de comer-

-¿Ves como todo es más fácil cuando cedes hermanita?-dijo Kaiser con diversión pero su hermanita se quito su brazo alrededor del cuello

-Solo cállate y camina que mas rápido termine de hacerte tu comida mas rápido podre volver a dormir-dijo Shiro monótonamente ya acostumbrada a esa clase de situaciones con su hermano quien la seguía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

El hermano mayor se quedo sentado en la mesa de la cocina supervisando como su hermanita le hacia su desayuno con una maestría casi profesional y finalmente ponía un omelet de queso perfectamente cocinado frente a el

-Gracias Shiro-chan no se que haría sin ti-dijo Kaiser mientras comenzaba devorar como bestia mientras Shiro le daba la espalda y buscaba jugo de naranja

-A veces yo tampoco y ten cuidado que esta caliente-dijo Shiro pero ya era tarde su hermano ya tenía una cara de "me quemo vivo" cuando esta giro con el vaso de jugo que era para el

-¿Te quemaste?-

-No-dijo Kaiser disimulando su inmensa agonía lo mejor posible pero Shiro al ver esto causo que ahora sea ella la que sonreía de manera juguetona

-¿Seguro? Entonces no te importara que me beba esto-dijo Shiro mientras se bebía el vaso lentamente frente a su hermano-Ahh, que refrescante ¿Seguro que no quieres hermanito mayor?-

-Ya que me ofreces...-dijo Kaiser mientras se disponía a tomar un nuevo vaso de jugo que Shiro le estaba poniendo enfrente pero antes de poder tomarlo Shiro se lo bebió de vuelta mientras se servía otro vaso y se lo volvía a beber frente a el con el mismo placer malévolo que se había bebido los otros pero ahora solo quedaba suficiente para un último vaso

-Aghhh Shiro dame ese vaso…o…..me olvidare de que eres mi hermanita menor…aghhh….por favor me estoy quemando-dijo Kaiser y entonces Shiro sirvió el ultimo vaso de jugo pero cuando se dispuso a beberlo Kaiser salto por encima de la masa tratando tomarlo pero ella logro evadirlo a tiempo

-¿Pasa algo hermano mayor?¿Como que te estás quemando? Si tú me dijiste claramente que no era así-dijo Shiro con un tono inocente mientras volvía a evadir otro de los embates de su hermano y siguieron persiguiéndose como perro y gato alrededor de la mesa hasta que su hermano volvió a arrojarse contra ella pero esta vez ella lo evadió subiendo al mesón y haciendo que su hermano se golpease con una de las gavetas del mueble y luego se largo a reír a carcajadas hasta que sintió como la naturaleza la llamaba

-Jodido karma. Sabes que hermanito para que veas que soy buena te dejo el ultimo vaso-dijo Shiro dejando el vaso en el mesón solo para después salir corriendo al baño mientras tanto Kaiser se levantaba como un zombi y cuando vio el vaso se lo bebió de un trago y sonreía de manera victoriosa nuevamente

-Agh que delicioso-dijo Kaiser con una cara de placer absoluto en el rostro

-Bueno me voy de misión. Adiós hermanita-dijo Kaiser mientras abandonaba la casa y cerraba la puerta de madera tras el y comenzaba a caminar

"Ah…..¿No aman las mañanas? Siempre son tan divertidas como una fiesta o al menos en mi casa son muy emocionantes"

"Soy Kaiser Lionheart y este es el principio de mi historia y también el final de mi vida como mago independiente ya que después de terminar esta última misión buscare un gremio para unirme"

"Se deben estar preguntando ¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo?, por dinero"

"Como mago independiente tengo que buscar yo mismo mis misiones y la mayoría no tiene recompensas muy bien reenumeradas y la renta la llevo debiendo desde hace 2 meses, el casero todavía no me ha echado porque le da pena Shiro pero a mí siempre me dice lo inútil que soy por no pagarle y que alguien como yo no debería tener jamás una vida a su cargo, empiezo a creer que tiene razón pero le prometí a Shiro que siempre estaría a su lado y así que ni pienso abandonar mi casa o a mi hermanita y si tengo que dejar mi cómoda vida de mago independiente para unirme a un gremio y obtener más misiones que así sea"

"Bueno dejando de lado mis razones vamos a por la misión"

Tras este ultimo pensamiento Kaiser se adentro en un bosque con mucha niebla que cubría la visión y con arboles negros de tamaño gigantesco que cubrían toda el área evitando que cualquier rayo del sol penetre dándole una apariencia aun más tenebrosa, Kaiser hizo una leve mueca de disgusto ante la apariencia del lugar pero aun así entro en el bosque con una sonrisa confiada

A medida que se adentraba pareciera que el bosque se las empecinaba con intentar redefinir el concepto de tétrico y ahora a medida que avanzaba se encontraba con rostros humanos hechos de corteza pegados en los arboles y con estatuas de lo que parecían ser las personas que anteriormente habían llegado a ese punto

"Veamos, la misión decía que tenía que recuperar del centro del bosque una flor amarilla con pétalos naranja y violetas del centro del bosque, la recompensa era unas pocas gemas que me ayudarían a pagar por lo menos un mes de deuda"

-¡Que alguien me ayude!-grito una voz femenina desde más adentro del bosque y Kaiser solo largo un resoplido para después ir corriendo y encontrarse con una gigantesca planta monstruo con cinco pétalos rosas con morados en la "cabeza" y con una gran hilera de dientes en el centro sostenía con una raíz a una muchacha de cabello rubio platinado que era la unica parte visible de ella ya que todo su cuerpo estaba totalmente cubierto por raíces

-Aguanta ahí, Cuchilla Vibratoria del God Slayer de la Velocidad-

Dicho esto Kaiser hizo aparecer una sello negro en su mano el cual al desvanecerse comenzó a vibrar a una velocidad inhumana mientras se cubría con una leve aura negra con líneas doradas pero mientras más se acercaba a la muchacha muchas raíces comenzaron a brotar del suelo listas para atraparlo pero Kaiser con una sonrisa confiada corto cada una de ellas usando su mano como si se tratase de un cuchillo y finalmente de un solo movimiento fue capaz de cortar la raíz que mantenía atrapada a la muchacha. A continuación miro hacia la planta monstruo que rugió llena de rabia por la mutilación de sus raíces y Kaiser solo bufo molesto

-Esa planta de mierda ya me pudrió Fantasma del God Slayer de la Velocidad-

Dicho esto se quedo quieto mientras bajo sus pies aparecía el sello mágico pero cuando se desvaneció nada paso y recibió de lleno el impacto de un árbol que le tiro la planta monstruo pero en realidad el ahora había reaparecido justo frente a la boca de la planta

-Golpe Sónico del God Slayer de la Velocidad-

Su puño se cubrió de un aura negra y dorada mientras arrojaba un poderoso puñetazo contra la planta monstruo y al impactar soltó una gran ráfaga de aire negro que hizo estallar a la planta y baño toda el área con sus partes internas, excepto a la chica que puso un escudo de energía rosa frente a ella

Como sea, la planta comenzó a retraerse lentamente mientras los arboles reducían su tamaño y recuperaban su color original y los que tenían rostros se desvanecían y se convertían en personas mientras la niebla se desvanecía y el sol comenzaba a invadir el área

-¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?-pregunto Kaiser mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Completaste nuestra misión-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de un joven de 25 años vestido con pantalones blanco, camisa celeste, bufanda blanca, ojos verde y llevaba cabello azul un poco puntiagudo y largo que lleva atado en una cola de caballo

-¿Qué misión?-pregunto Kaiser

-¿Cómo que cual misión?¿O sea que no venias por la misión de derrotar a la planta monstruo?-dijo el hombre mostrándole un cartel de misión

-Para nada hombre, yo vine por esta misión de aquí que dice que tengo que buscar una flor amarilla, con pétalos naranjas y morados y todavía no la he encontrado-dijo Kaiser mostrándole su propio cartel

-Pues entonces mira detrás de ti-dijo el joven mientras Kaiser giraba a la cabeza a donde estaba la gigantesca planta monstruo para encontrarse con una flor con centro amarillo y pétalos naranja y morados detrás de ella

-Esa es-dijo Kaiser mientras iba corriendo a arrancarla del suelo y tras hacerlo sonrió de manera victoriosa

-Gracias bro ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Cesar y mi amiga se llama Valentine-dijo Cesar mientras presentaba a la muchacha que le había pedido ayuda a Kaiser y ahora si podía contemplarla plenamente era una muchacha como de su edad de unos 1,68 metros con piel blanca, ojos azules, usaba un vestido rojo en el área del escote donde estaba su pecho copa C y el vestido de la cintura para abajo era blanco con detalles rosados, llevaba mangas separadas del vestido de color blanco con volados al final, su cuello estaba adornado por un collar negro con una gema con forma de corazón y llevaba una tiara negra con gemas blancas que sostenían su largo cabello rubio

-Bueno ha sido un placer conocerlos pero debo entregar esta flor-

-Espera. No sabes que es de mala educación pedir un nombre y no dar el tuyo-

-Supongo. Me llamo Kaiser, Kaiser Lionheart-

Dicho esto Kaiser salió corriendo a toda velocidad pero sin usar su magia y después de un largo rato de andar corriendo en círculos finalmente dio con el solicitante de la misión

-Aquí tiene joven, esto era lo acordado-dijo el hombre mientras tomaba la planta y esparcía unas gemas en sus manos

-Gracias-dijo Kaiser mientras se retiraba y tras darle una rápida vuelta a la ciudad llego a la casa pero antes de entrar siguió un poco de largo y golpeo la puerta de otra casa y al abrirla se encontró con un hombre mayor con barba blanca y sin pelo visible en la cabeza que vestía como un herrero

-Aquí tiene señor lo del mes pasado-dijo Kaiser mientras le mostraba las gemas al hombre pero este solo lo miro confundido

-¿Mes pasado? Niño si me das eso me estarías adelantando un mes aunque si quieres hacer eso, no me enojare-

-¿Cómo que adelantando un mes?-

-Si niño, hoy vinieron dos personas, un hombre de pelo azul acompañado de una muchacha rubia y me pagaron lo que me debías-concluyo el hombre y luego vio a Kaiser y le hizo una mueca de lastima-¿Sabes que? Mejor guarda eso y cómprale algo bonito a tu hermana pero eso si que no se te olvide guardar dinero para el mes que viene-

-Gracias señor-

-Ni me des las gracias ambos sabemos que solo lo hago por el bien de esa niña no por el tuyo, ella no tiene la culpa de haberse quedado huérfana y que su único pariente sea prácticamente un inútil con mucha suerte-

"Ya lo sé"

Kaiser avanzo decaído hasta el interior de su casa y luego hasta la puerta de su cuarto pero cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba, su hermanita menor sentada a la mesa con las personas que conoció hoy bebiendo té y riendo

-Hola hermano ¿Cómo te fue con la misión?-pregunto Shiro mientras corría abrazarlo

-Bastante bien pero ¿Que hacen estas personas aquí Shiro?-

-Dijeron que eran amigos tuyos además pagaron nuestra deuda con el señor Bill así que los deje pasar ¿No debi hacerlo?-pregunto Shiro mientras Kaiser largaba un suspiro, no podía culparla por confiar en esas personas además tampoco es como si hubiesen hecho algo malo

-No, esta bien Shiro pero ¿De donde sacaron ustedes dinero para pagar mi deuda?-

-De nuestra misión-contesto Valentine mientras daba un sorbo a su té

-Hablando de misión tu hermana menor nos estaba contando que después de esa misión con esa flor buscarías un gremio para unirte-dijo Caesar

-Si-

-¿Ya has entrado a alguno?-pregunto Valentine

-No todavía. Pensaba ir mañana a ver en los gremios grandes, ya saben, Fairy Tail, Twilight Ogre, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus quizás Sabertooth-

-Y dime porque no intentas con un gremio que aparte de permitirte trabajar de mago te permita tener un salario fijo-dijo Caesar mientras se levantaba

-Si eso sería perfecto pero ¿De dónde voy a sacar un gremio así?-

-Ven con nosotros a dar una vuelta. Conocemos un lugar que podría interesarte-dijo Valentine

-No lo sé, se está haciendo tarde y no quiero dejar a Shiro sola-dijo Kaiser mientras levantaba a su hermanita y la cargaba en brazos como si de una niña o una muñeca de porcelana

-No soy una niña, no necesito que me cuides todo el día-dijo Shiro haciendo puchero

-No eres una niña dices pero no te veo oponiendo mucha resistencia a que te cargue como a una-

-Puedes traerla contigo total hoy solo vamos a ver-dijo Cesar

-Esta bien-

Tras el convencimiento de Kaiser para ir al lugar que le ofrecieron estos dos completos extraños camino por las calles de la ciudad tomado de la mano de su hermanita con sus dos nuevos amigos delante de ellos hasta que llegaron a un restorán y se detuvieron admirando el cartel gigante en el centro del edificio que decía D.D.D. en luces de neón

-¿Como no vi eso antes?-pregunto Kaiser maravillado por el edificio de 7 pisos con el cartel de neón en el cuarto

-La gente con el tiempo se acostumbra a no mirar cosas así de grandes-dijo Caesar

-Creí que me traerían a un gremio no a cenar-

-No. Lo que nosotros dijimos fue "un gremio que aparte de permitirte trabajar de mago te permita tener un salario fijo"-

-Intentan decirme que…-dijo Kaiser ya cayendo en cuenta y sin creérselo provocando que tanto Cesar como Valentine sonriesen

-Así es Kaiser bienvenido al increíble gremio restorán D.D.D.-

* * *

Laxus: El final estuvo mehh

Kaiser: Oye no seas malo que es mi primera vez

Laxus: Problema tuyo si eres un prota mediocre

Nanashi: Lo sentí un poco mal hecho

Laxus: Si tu lo escribiste y hasta ti te parece que esta mal ¿Para qué coño lo subes?

Nanashi: Porque yo siento que todo lo que hago esta mal así que mi opinión no influye mucho que digamos, muy bien sean bienvenidos a esta historia los veo en el próximo capitulo

Kaiser: O y si quieren dejar un OC nadie se va a enfadar con ustedes la verdad ayudaría mucho adiós y recuerden estamos abiertos tanto a reviews como a Oc así que diviértanse leyendo o creando

Nanashi: Si quieren dejar un Oc la ficha esta debajo de este último comentario

Ficha OC

Bando:(bueno o malo)

Nombre:

Edad:

Apariencia:(Ya saben, Altura, tamaño de copa (si es mujer), vestimenta, etc)

Historia:

Magia:(Minimo 3 hechizos, máximo lo que les plazca pero tampoco se abusen, y si es inventada describir que es lo que hace, de que color es el circulo de conjuro)

Relaciones:

Familia:

Personalidad:


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel: Bienvenidos al capítulo 2 de esta mamada mal hecha

Levy: Gajeel no deberías de ser tan malo. El autor al menos trata

Nanashi: ¿Al menos trata?

Gajeel: ¡JA! incluso Levy lo dice, de manera sutil pero el mensaje aun esta ahí

Nanashi: Sigue hablando Gajeel y buscare a Rouge para que te reemplace

Gajeel: ¡A NO! ¡AGUANTE EL AUTOR!¡EL ES EL QUE MÁS MOLA!¡AGUANTE EL FIC Y LOS QUE LO LEEN!¡1-2-3!¡RA RA RA!

Nanashi: Ese es el espíritu Gajeel o bueno empecemos con mi jodido capitulo

* * *

2-EL INCREIBLE GREMIO RESTORÁN D.D.D.

-Bienvenido al increíble gremio restorán D.D.D.-anunciaron tanto Valentine como Caesar abriendo las puertas del gremio de un solo movimiento y revelando su interior un lugar hecho de madera con muchas mesas, una barra para los que sean habituados a beber que era atendida por un sujeto de unos 40 años de apariencia tosca vestido de mozo y con el cabello pelirrojo con algunas puntas que le llegaba hasta los hombros

-¿Oigan quien es ese viejo?-pregunto Kaiser

-Este viejo es el dueño del restorán y maestro del gremio. El gran Isaac Reizack-dijo el hombre saltando la barra y observando a Kaiser con obvio descontento

-¿Maestro del gremio? Vaya ustedes dos no andaban de chiflados cuando nos dijeron que esto aparte de restorán era un gremio-dijo Shiro

-Bien para la niña supongo que un vaso de jugo de manzana y para ti que mocoso grosero-

-Una sola respuesta: ¿Cuánto pagan?

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Isaac hurgándose la oreja-Valentine, Caesar ¿Quieren explicarme que pirados pasa?-

-Bueno vera maestro Isaac salimos a hacer una misión pero las cosas se complicaron mucho pero gracias a la oportuna aparición de nuestro amigo Kaiser aquí presente logramos salir con vida y el por una de esas casualidades de la vida nos menciono que buscaba un gremio al cual unirse y le sugerimos el nuestro-explico Valentine haciendo ojos de cachorro en la ultima parte pero Isaac simplemente cerró los ojos

-Yo no te lo mencione, tu y tu amigo invadieron mi casa e interrogaron a mi hermana con dudosos pretextos y luego me arrastraron hasta aquí-

-Buen intento Valentine pero los ojitos de cachorro no sirven con quien tiene los ojos cerrados y respecto a ti mocoso no estoy interesado en ofrecerte trabajo solo porque salvaste a dos miembros de mi gremio, cada vez que contrato a alguien tengo que hacer un jodido presupuesto y luego ajustarme a el así que al menos que tengas alguna magia rara como la de el Arca del Gran Árbol o la Manipulación de Almas no tengo muchos motivos para hacer ese arreglo monetario-

-¿Y una magia Slayer?-pregunto Shiro y Isaac abrió un ojo un poco interesado

-¿Eres un Dragon Slayer mocoso?-

-No, no lo soy-contesto Kaiser pero antes de que Isaac pudiese decirle algo mas hizo aparecer su círculo mágico de color negro y dorado mientras un aura amenazante aparecía detrás de el -Soy un God Slayer-

-Caesar remplázame en la barra que tu turno empezó hace 30 minutos que te descontare del salario -dijo Isaac entregándole el delantal de mala manera mientras Caesar saltaba la barra y luego miro hacia Kaiser-Tu ven conmigo y sin la niña y tu Caesar ¡ESTO ES UN RESTORAN TEN UN POCO DE CLASE Y NO SALTES LA BARRA!-

-Si usted lo hizo primero-menciono Caesar con una gotita en su cabeza

-¡Yo soy viejo tu todavía eres chaval!¡Yo estoy bien tu mal!¡Cuando tengas mi edad y tengas tu propio gremio salta hasta por las ventanas si quieres pero mientras trabajes bajo mi techo será bajo mis reglas!-grito Isaac mientras Kaiser lo seguía. Finalmente cruzaron la cocina y llegaron a un elevador, Isaac pulso el piso siete y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en una elegante oficina con paredes color bordo, tres vinotecas y un escritorio en el centro y adornándola distintos suministros de cocina

-Bien siéntate mocoso, vamos a hablar-dijo Isaac mientras se sentaba en la silla de madera y prendía una lámpara que estaba en su escritorio dirigiéndola plenamente a su rostro como si se tratase como de un interrogatorio criminal

-Oiga no hay sillas-dijo Kaiser tapándose los ojos para que la luz no lo deje ciego y Isaac tomo una caja de madera vacía que le pateo para que pudiese sentarse en ella

-Gracias y ahora podría bajar la luz sabe-

-No seas exigente mocoso que todavía estoy pensando en contratarte pero si sigues con la irreverencia te echare a patadas-

-Bien, bien ¿Qué quiere saber de mi viejo gruñón?-

-Tu nombre-

-Kaiser Lionheart-

-Edad-

-19-

-Familia-

-Yashiro Lionheart, hermana menor-

-Documento-

-45080082-

-Antecedentes penales-

-No tengo-

-Vamos chico con esa actitud tuya me parece bastante difícil de creer que no tienes ninguno-dijo Isaac poniéndole la lámparas más cerca de la cara y Kaiser solo suspiro

-Vandalismo, agredir a un oficial, desacato a la autoridad, resistirme al arresto-

-¿Qué paso ahí?¿ Un pequeño malentendido?-pregunto Isaac con sorna

-De hecho no, un sujeto actuó como un idiota con mi hermana menor, le tiro el helado y cuando ella lloro le dijo que se joda. Le di un golpe tan duro que lo hice atravesar una vidriera, el sujeto se levanto y me mostro su placa luego llamo a la policía les tome el pelo, me negué a explicarles que le paso y luego cuando intentaron arrestarme les di a cada uno de ellos las palizas de sus vidas hasta que vinieron con todo el cuerpo de policía-dijo Kaiser mientras robaba unas uvas de una caja de suministros que tenia al lado mientras Isaac reflexionaba lo que decía pero no pudo evitar hacerlo con una sonrisa

-Me caes bien muchacho, estas contratado. Ven mañana temprano que te introduciré al resto del personal-

-Oiga como funciona esto del gremio restorán-

-Es bastante fácil haces una cuota semanal, si la completas te doy una semana para que vayas a hacer cuantas misiones puedas y sumando lo a tu salario de fin de mes ya ganaste bien-explico Isaac

-Gracias por la explicación, lo veo mañana-dijo Kaiser mientras se levantaba para abandonar la oficina peor el brazo de Isaac lo detuvo

-No, no, no. Seremos un gremio restorán pero todavía somos un gremio, dame tu brazo-dijo Isaac para que después Kaiser le cediese dicho miembro del cuerpo mientras el sacaba un sello de una gaveta y antes de que pudiese decir algo se lo estampo con suficiente fuerza como para que se sintiese como un martillazo y luego de un pequeño quejido vio el sello en su mano, un triangulo de color negro construido por otros tres triángulos cosa que le produjo curiosidad

-Un triangulo?-pregunto Kaiser mientras Isaac guardaba el sello

-Si ¿Qué esperabas?-

-No nada solo que pensé que ya que el gremio se llama D.D.D. el sello seria algo así como tres D juntas o algo por el estilo-

-Si pero se veria muy estúpido por eso opte por la letra en griego que por lo menos luce bien-

-como usted diga-dijo Kaiser con una gotita en la cabeza

Kaiser bajo al primer piso y se encontró con su hermanita bebiendo un vaso de jugo de manzana en la barra bajo la supervisión de Caesar y con un joven de largo cabello marron con una camisa pirata arremangada y pantalones de un color que no podía identificar debido a que el asiento de Shiro lo tapaba

-Gracias Caesar ¿Cuánto va a ser?-dijo Kaiser sacando su billetera

-Tranquilo el dijo que el primero iba por la casa-aclaro Shiro mientras terminaba su jugo

-A que bueno-

-Pero los otros siete que me tome por otro lado…-

-¡¿Siete?!¡¿Que eres una botella con patas?!¡Te tomaste cuatro vasos de jugo esta mañana, no se cuantas tazas de té esta tarde y ahora me dices que también tomaste ocho vasos de jugo de manzana!-

-¡Bueno si tu no te comieses todo lo solido quizás yo no tomaría tanto liquido!¡Mira lo que hace tu glotonería!¡Comprometes mi crecimiento con tu hambre tamaño dragón!-

-Agh ¿Que voy hacer ahora?-

-¿Pagarme?-sugirió Caesar en forma de pregunta mientras los miraba medianamente entretenido y después vio como el castaño con ojos llorosos le ofrecia un 20% de lo que habia en su billetera y luego de un gracias se iba con su hermanita y tras cruzar la puerta el pelinegro que estaba al lado de Shiro levanto la cabeza de la barra y observo a Caesar

-¿Él es el nuevo?-

-Creo que si, en su mano esta el sello del gremio-

-Si es asi de ruidoso por naturaleza que Dios se apiade de él porque Alexander no lo hara-dijo con aburrimiento dejándose caer sobre la barra

-Oh si de eso no hay duda-

* * *

Kaiser luego de una divertida cena se habia ido a dormir para despertar al dia siguiente a tiempo. Pensó en despertar a su hermanita para que esta le haga el desayuno pero ya le habia hecho eso ayer asi que la dejo durmiendo y comía una manzana de camino al Gremio pero cuando llego se encontró con la puerta cerrado. Espero 30 minutos hasta que por fin llegaron otras dos personas.

Se trataba de un joven de 25 años de 1,78 M con cabello negro y corto, ojos de color verde y piel palida. Este joven vestia un traje de negocios de color gris con una camisa debajo y una corbata roja, usaba zapatos negros y llevaba un libro azul entre sus manos.

Y la otra persona era una chica de cabello rojo que se degradaba a rojo y le llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, tenia un fleco aun lado de la cara y sus ojos azules eran casi transparentes; tenia piel blanca y Kaiser no pudo evitar notar su estilizada y delgada figura pero sobre todo su busto el cual si la memoria no le fallaba era del mismo tamaño que el de Lucy Heartfilia. Al apartar esos pensamientos se dio cuenta de que la chica traia una blusa de encaje debajo de una chaqueta de cuero, una minifalda y botas corta sin tacón

El joven de cabello negro al verlo al verlo alzo una ceja y lo registro con la misma de arriba abajo como si buscase algo…luego de un minuto abandono su apariencia neutral y solto un suspiro

-Alexander-se presento escuetamente el joven lo cual le genero confusión a Kaiser pero tras cinco segundos por fin habia entendido lo que el hombre estaba haciendo y se levanto

-Kaiser Lionheart encantado de conocerlo señor Alexander-Kaiser le extendió la mano al finalizar pero Alexander lo ignoro y avanzo hacia la puerta tratando de abrirla y fallando

-No se lo tome personal Kaiser-sama, Alexander-sama es asi con todo el mundo-dijo la muchacha sonriendo suavemente y extendiendo su mano correspondiendo el saludo que Kaiser había intentado darle a Alexander-Yo soy Dilina Liniari es un honor conocerlo-

-El honor es…-

-¿Intentaste golpear la puerta?-interrumpio Alexander de manera monótona mientras miraba con desinterés

-Si pero nadie atendió-contesto Kaiser dejando de lado su presentación mientras por primera vez Alexander hacia un gesto con su cara levantando una ceja

-¿No un joven pelinegro de cabello un poco largo, no una chica rubia de ojos azules y gran busto, no otra chica rubia, no un joven castaño de cabello largo?-

-Nope, ni Caesar, ni Valentine, ni otra rubia ni el castaño que tu dices-dijo Kaiser y en ese momento Alexander regreso su rostro a su estado neutro y abandonaba el libro en manos de Kaiser que lo tomo luego de un momento de duda

Alexander avanzo con el mismo aburrimiento y monotonía que habia plagado su rostro desde que apareció frente a Kaiser y luego dio una patada a la puerta del gremio lo cual no solo la abrió sino que salió disparada hasta el otro muro causando gran daño a la propiedad debido al gran tamaño de la puerta doble. Luego de eso avanzo hacia Dilina que estaba tranquila como si nada y Kaiser que tenia la mandíbula en el piso y los ojos blancos. Alexander le quito su libro a Kaiser quien se le quedo mirando mientras este ingresaba al gremio y luego observo a Dilina que todavía estaba parada a su lado pero esta al ver su expresión no pudo evitar reir entre dientes

-¿Co-Como….?-trataba de decir Kaiser fracasando miserablemente en expresar sus pensamientos pero Dilina pareció entenderlo a la perfección

-Ese es Alexander es uno de los magos clase S del gremio, nadie conoce su magia pero tiene una fuerza monstruosa-Tras la explicación de Dilina Kaiser pudo cerrar la boca pero no demasiado

-Pero…Él no uso magia para hacer eso… ¿Dilina estas diciendo que eso fue nada mas su fuerza bruta sin ninguna clase de ayuda mágica?-pregunto Kaiser en incredulidad mientras Dilina solamente asentía

-Tranquilo el señor Alexander es inofensivo siempre y cuando no hagas mucho ruido cerca de él o destruyas demasiado. Básicamente mientras no seas un mago de Fairy Tail estas a salvo-bromeo Dilina con la reputación del conocido gremio como ejemplo pero lo que no sabia era que Kaiser es básicamente una maquina de ruido caminante lo cual provoco que su expresión se ensombreciera y una nubecita apareciese sobre su cabeza

-Estaré muerto para antes que la semana termine-murmuro Kaiser

-¿Quieres ir a presentarte a los demás miembros del gremio?-pregunto Dilina con algo de lastima al ver lo mucho que había decaído el ánimo del chico

-Vale…-dijo Kaiser todavía algo decaído

-Bueno por lo que escuche ya conociste al señor Caesar y a la señorita Valentine eso deja a los del turno de la tarde, el resto del turno nocturno y a los de la semana siguiente pero por ahora te introduciré con los que están por aquí-

Dilina guio a Kaiser hasta una mesa donde había tres personas

Un hombre de mediana edad con un traje rojo estilo victoriano con una camisa blanca de la misma aparente época, junto con unos zapatos marrones. Su piel era blanca y tenia cabello castaño

Las otras dos personas eran el chico que la noche anterior estaba sentado junto a ella y la otra era una chica que al verlos se levanto y la chica media 1,72 M, sus medidas eran 92-60-92, tenia cabello lacio, rubio dorado hasta la cadera, ojos verde y piel blanca. La joven vestía un vestido blanco con detalles dorados hasta las rodillas y un cinturón marrón en la cintura donde colgaba un puñal. La muchacha en cuestión salió disparada a abrazar a Dilina

-Dilina One-sama buenos días-

-Buenos días Anawiel-

-Dilina One-sama ¿Quien es él?-pregunto Anawiel mirando hacia Kaiser

-Yo soy Kaiser Lionheart el nuevo miembro del gremio encantado de conocerlo señorita-dijo Kaiser mostrando su marca del gremio y luego le extendia la mano

-Soy Anawiel Galad y ellos son Tokiomi Tohsaka y David Angelus estoy encantada de conocer al novio de Dilina One-sama-dijo Anawiel produciendo que todos los hombres que estaban en el gremio pegasen un grito excepto por Tokiomi, Alexander y David

-¡QUE!-

-¡DILINA ONE-SAMA! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!-

-¡MUERTE AL NUEVO!-

-¡ENEMIGO DE TODO EL GREMIO!-

SMACK

CRACK

Ese sonido silencio todos los gritos del Gremio quienes lentamente al sentir como si el apocalipsis estuviese por caer sobre ellos y darles muertes por demás horripilantes y dolorosas, se dieron vuelta y vieron que Alexander habia cerrado su libro y lo habia azotado contra la mesa y estaba comenzado a partirse

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¡DILINA ONE-SAMA YA NO SOLO NO ESTA DISPONIBLE SINO QUE ALEXANDER-SAMA NOS MATARA A TODOS!-

-CAYENLO ANTES DE QUE NOS MATEN!-grito Caesar tirándose sobre el que habia gritado junto con todos los otros para silenciarlo. Durante los siguientes 30 segundos la tensión era tal que prácticamente podía cortarse con un cuchillo por suerte se termino una vez que Alexander removió su libro de la mesa la cual se partió en dos una vez el libro la dejo y avanzo hasta una mesa alejada en la esquina

-Eso fue…Aterrador-comento Tokiomi con cara seria

-Te acostumbras con el tiempo-dijo David a Kaiser que prácticamente estaba por irse a un rincón a mecerse mientras se abrazaba a si mismo

-Pero no mucho-dijo Anawiel con un par de gotitas en la cara-Claro excepto por Dilina One-sama sin ella hace rato que ya no habría Gremio. Tienes suerte de tener a nuestra querida One-sama como tu novia-

-Anawiel-san esas cosas no se dicen en especial cuando no son verdad-dijo Dilina mientras negaba con la cabeza algo divertida

-Lo siento es que ustedes parecían una pareja, entraron juntos y además Dilina One-sama usted es muy linda y bueno el no es feo…-

-¿Me arrepentiré de trabajar aquí?-pregunto Kaiser ignorando la conversación que habían empezado las chicas sentándose al lado de David quien simplemente le palmeo un poco el hombro

-Yo ya lo hago pero hey a veces vale la pena-

* * *

Gajeel:Bueno este fue el capitulo dos señores

Levy:No olviden comentar

Kaiser:no hubo acción T.T

Nanashi:tranquilo ese es el capitulo siguiente

Capitulo 3:VIAJE A GREEN MOUNTAIN

Nos vemos en el capitulo 3 señores

-Una montaña…No pudiste escoger misión mas difícil Kaiser-dijo Anawiel

-Ho, hola chicos bienvenidos a Green Mountain-dijo un encapuchado

-Todos retrocedan-dijo Kaiser

-Mi magia no funciona ¿Que rayos pasa?-cuestiono David


	3. Informe

En el medio de un campo de batalla demacrado dos fuerzas opuestas yacían, la razón de esa batalla era un joven que ahora yacia muerto y el líder de uno de los bandos ya estaba en el ultimo momento de su vida pero ese hombre no iba a morir sin dar una ultima declaracion para sacudir el mundo

-¡Los capitulos del 3 al 17 son reales y estan en algún lugar dentro de dos semanas!-

Dicho esto el gran líder murió y el líder del otro lado no puedo evitar mascullar

-¡Diablos! ¡Ahora los lectores mantendrán su esperanza en ese maldito vago!-


	4. Chapter 3

Lucy:ohayo este es el capitulo 3

Natsu:por fin una misión. Estoy encendido

Lucy:Natsu el fic no va de nosotros ni siquiera de del gremio

Natsu: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE? ¡MECACHES!

Nanashi:Ya no lloriquees un Dragon Slayer de verdad solo llora cuando ve al amor de su vida o su padre morir…O cuando le dice a Erza que sus armaduras la hacen ver gorda. Ahí llora, reza, excava, y suicídate

Natsu:cierto

Lucy:Fairy Tail no es propiedad del autor

* * *

3-VIAJE A GREEN MOUNTAIN

Después de una larga semana haciéndolas de mesero, lavaplatos y chico de entrega por fin había llegado lo que Kaiser y la mayoría anhelaba. La semana de misiones, donde se les permitía ir de misiones toda la semana y hacer cuantas pudiesen debido a la alta demanda que tenía el gremio.

Pero claro nadie podía escoger una misión hasta que Alexander se tomase la molestia de ponerlas en la pizarra, lo cual tomaba hasta que terminase el capitulo que estuviese leyendo en el momento que le dieran las misiones y mientras tanto Kaiser se aburría tirado sobre la barra acompañado de David y Caesar

-Diablos ¿Por qué se toma tanto tiempo?-dijo Kaiser

-Porque el no lee novelas comunes lee unos jodidos tomos con capítulos mas largos que esta barra-se quejo Caesar limpiando la barra

-A todo esto ¿Quien fue el _genio_ que le dio este trabajo?-pregunto David

-Apuesto el 10% de lo que gane a que fue ese maldito vago que tenemos por maestro del gremio-dijo Kaiser levantando la vista y viendo como Alexander seguía leyendo con el menor apuro posible

-Desgraciadamente no fue él-dijo Caesar

-¿Entonces?-preguntaron los dos al unisonó

-Fue Dilina, dijo que aunque le gustaba ayudar era un trabajo muy pesado para ella y se lo dejo a Alexander porque el no tiene nada para hacer-

-¿Por que fue tan cru…?

-MIREN LAS MISIONES ESTAN LISTAS!-

Y a ese grito todos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y salieron corriendo a la pizarra Kaiser, David y Caesar debido a sus posiciones se encontraron con más obstáculos para llegar entre el océano de gente pero en cuando lograron llegar se decepcionaron al ver con que algunas misiones que quedaban eran o poco pagadas o de servicios

-¡Demonios!-

-Debieron estar más atentos-dijo Dilina detrás de ellos-No se preocupen Alexander recibirá otro encargo a las 6 si todavía están aquí quizás hallen otras misiones-

-¡Pero yo quiero algo para hacer ahora!-dijeron Caesar y Kaiser casi como niños produciendo que Dilina se riera un poco hasta que Valentine llego corriendo

-¡Caesar, Kaiser halle una misión!-festejo la rubia

-¡¿ENSERIO?! Espera ¿Cuanto pagan?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo

-Mucho solo tenemos que ir y derrotar a un pomposo en un concurso de baile y ganaremos mucho-

-¿Qué baile?¿Break-dance?¿Tango?¿Vals?-pregunto Kaiser mientras imitaba movimientos de cada uno de los bailes con sonrisa de chulo

-¡No! ¡Polka!-grito Valentine animada e inmediatamente Kaiser palideció

-¡Toda tuya Caesar!-

-¿Espera que?-

-No ire cerca de un baile de Polka desde el accidente del Polkayaso-dijo Kaiser temblando en un rincón

-¿Qué es un Polkayaso?

-¡NO LO DIGAS!-grito temblando con más fuerzas y dejando casi sordos a un buen montón de gente que ahora lo miraban como si estuviera loco

-Vale…-dijo Caesar asustado y empezó a retroceder junto a Valentine en dirección a la puerta y cuando se sintieron seguros corrieron. Kaiser luego de cinco minutos se calmo y vio algo en el piso de la pizarra. Era una misión se acerco a leerla

**Misión**

Ayude a resolver el Misterio de Green Mountain

Green Mountain es un poblado pequeño que recibe su nombre de la hermosa montaña verde esmeralda que sirve de única atracción turística en ese pueblo pero últimamente cosas extrañas han estado pasando en el pueblo. Cosechas se secan de la noche a la mañana, gente desaparece y hay días en que el agua sale verde. Necesitamos ayuda y por eso el alcalde del pueblo esta dispuesto a ofrecer 1000000 en joyas de recompensa.

-Suena como una buena misión-dijo una voz detrás de Kaiser la cual pertenecía a una muchacha de cabello rojo que estaba apoyada en el viendo la misión en sus manos a Kaiser la muchacha lo tomo por sorpresa por lo que del susto salto del piso y se puso de pie delante ella examinándola mejor era una chica de 1,65 o 1,67 con un cuerpo bien proporcionado vestida en shorts negros, una camiseta roja que le va grande y se le cae por un hombro revelando una camiseta blanca de tirantes debajo y lo miraba con una sonrisa inocente pero un brillo pícaro en sus ojos se hacía presencia

-Eh uh eh… ¿Quién eres tú?-

-Guau te tomo tres balbuceos hacer una pregunta completa o es que hablabas tan rápido que no pude entenderte-dijo la muchacha inocentemente pero uno podía darse cuenta que lo dijo con toda la intención

-¡Oh Ada-chan!-grito la voz de Anawiel mientras esta corría a abrazar a la muchacha consiguiendo que la chica terminase estrellada contra un muro pero eso parecía no importarle a Anawiel

-Anawiel…Aire…espalda-

-Ups hehe-dijo Anawiel liberándola tras darse cuenta de lo que le estaba haciendo a una presunta conocida suya mientras David se acercaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza

-Hola Adalia-dijo David mientras veía a la joven liberarse del abrazo de su efusiva amiga

-Hola David-

-Veo que los tres se conocen-comento Kaiser y Anawiel solto una risa nerviosa

-Si lo lamento olvidamos presentártela. Ella es Adalia Dixon, Adalia este es Kaiser Lionheart-

-Suena a nombre de Gary Stu-comento Adalia

-¿Gary qué?-

-Gary Stu: personaje con un gran nombre al punto que parece forzado (a veces), sin ninguna clase de debilidad que hace lucir al elenco principal como si solo sirvieran para ser su harem o lame botas y hace que todos los villanos tengan humillantes y rápidas derrotas ante su nivel de poder. En caso de que los villanos sean femeninos habrán descubierto que para antes de la batalla el es el amor de su vida por más que lo hayan conocido a lo mucho la semana anterior y estarán perfectamente dispuestas a ser parte de su harem-explico Alexander leyendo su libro mientras Kaiser ponía cara de piedra no sabiendo que decir

-¿Quién leería algo como eso?-

-Algunos son muy buenos otros no tanto-comento Adalia mientras Kaiser seguía con cara de piedra mientras David le sacaba la misión y comenzaba a leerla

-¡Oye dame eso!-

-Claro que si socio-dijo David con una sonrisa suave y le guiño un ojo a Kaiser y luego otro a Anawiel

-Absolutamente socio, toda tuya-dijo Anawiel guiñándole un ojo a Kaiser extendiéndole la misión de regreso y poniendo una gigantesca sonrisa

-¿Por qué carajos están sonriendo así? Me estáis asustando…Oh no señor, no cederé ante la presión ¡Esta misión es mía!

-Pero Kaiser ahora eres miembro de un gremio-dijo Anawiel sonriente inclinándose para adelante e invadiendo su espacio personal

-Todos para uno y uno para todos-dijo David agarrándose de su hombro e invadiendo un poco su espacio personal

-Lo que ellos dijeron-dijo Adalia expectante acercándose también

-O no, no funcionara, mi resolución es y siempre será inamovible por eso cuando yo digo NO es…-

* * *

-Oye Kaiser ya llegamos deja de imitar a Alexander y suelta a ese libro-dijo Anawiel sacando un libro de la cara del joven mago al que convencieron hasta que los trajese a la misión con él. Kaiser alzo una ceja con cara de hastío mientras bajaban del transporte

-Estaba leyendo eso ¿sabes?-protesto Kaiser

-No tiene sentido llorar por leche derramada-dijo David poniéndole una mano en el brazo

-Oye David si tu y el quejica terminaron de conversar por favor apúrense algunas personas vinimos a trabajar-dijo Adalia un poco adelantada con Anawiel

-Yo vine a trabajar-respondió educadamente David

-Yo también ¡Y no soy quejica!-contesto Kaiser furioso

-Te estuviste quejando desde el gremio hasta que llegamos al tren y empezaste a leer ese libro y ahora empezaste de vuelta. Acéptalo, eres quejica-

-Repíteme otra vez porque te traje-

-¿Por que soy muy bonita y disfrutas mirarme desde tan alto los pechos?-dijo poniendo cara inocente y Kaiser estaba tratando de mover su rostro para articular lo contrario- O quizá porque eres un palurdo. Escoge la que te guste-

Dicho esto Kaiser frunció el seño y evaluando seriamente si echarla de regreso al tren o echarla al gremio de una patada supersónica pero una palmada en el hombro de parte David lo distrajo y comenzó a sacudir el dedo frente a él diciéndole que no lo haga

-¡Joder! ¿Acaso lees mentes David?-

-No hace falta, Adalia tiene el habito de ser así desde siempre, con el tiempo aprendes a reconocer cuando alguien quiere darle una patada-dijo David para luego reir silenciosamente mientras Anawiel iba delante de él con Adalia

-Nunca nadie le dijo que cambie-

-Si-

-¿Y entonces?-

-No lo hizo. Así es Adalia, aprendes a acostumbrarte a querer matarla o intentes hacerla cambiar y terminas aprendiendo que se sienta que te pateen el culo de manera espectacular-

-Entonces ¿Por qué se la aguanta?-

Pregunto Kaiser confundido y David se limito a darle una sonrisa suave y calmada mientras luego miraba de nuevo hacia adelante donde las chicas hablaban entre ellas

-Lo descubriras cuando termines de ambientarte al gremio-dijo misteriosamente David adelantándose hasta donde estaban Anawiel y Adalia dejando a Kaiser algo confundido quien no tardo en alcanzarles

-¡Oigan!¡Espérenme!-

* * *

En la oficina del alcalde un hombre bajo y redondo, con aparentemente muchos años ya encima, yacía sentado detrás de un escritorio vistiendo un traje marrón, con una corbata a lunares miraba a los magos de D.D.D. desde su silla reclinable de cuero marron junto a un hombre a encapuchado que llevaba una vara en su mano izquierda

-¿Ustedes son los magos que vinieron a realizar la misión?-pregunto el alcade sentado detrás del escritorio alzando una ceja gris

-Así es señor, somos los magos del gremio D.D.D. esperamos poder resolver el misterio pronto-dijo David mientras los otros esperaban de pie en silencio

-Estamos muy agradecidos, jóvenes ustedes son como el tercer grupo que viene. Los otros grupos no encontraron nada-

-No se preocupe señor después de leer la descripción de la misión estamos seguros de que no nos iremos sin resolver la misión no solo por nuestra reputación sino también para asegurarnos de que su gente este a salvo-dijo Adalia poniendo una expresión gentil y honesta mientras hacia una reverencia con la cabeza solamente causando que el anciano estallara en lagrimas

-¡Gracias!¡Gracias!¡Gracias! Jóvenes como ustedes son los que hacen el mundo girar. Me llenan el corazón de alegría-dijo el Alcalde limpiándose los ojos con un pañuelo y luego sonándose la nariz

-Bien el hombre de aquí se llama Simón y será quien los guiara hasta la montaña para que puedan investigar. Me apena ser incapaz de ofrecerles más ayuda que esta pero somos una ciudad pequeña con sus buenas vistas y lugares históricos pero una ciudad pequeña-dijo el alcalde perdiéndose en sus excusas mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de disculpa y luego una burbuja salía de su nariz y las excusas se detuvieron y el hombre cubierto por una capa marrón y bastón de caminar avanzo hacia ellos revelando su rostro con cabellos azules y ojos marrones

-Lo lamento el alcalde esta viejo siempre se queda dormido, la desaparición de la gente y los problemas con el agua lo han estado poniendo nervioso y ni hablar de los cultivos secándose-

-Está bien señor Simón, le aseguramos a usted también que no nos iremos sin resolver el problema, lo resolveremos en un tris-dijo Kaiser sacudiendo la mano tratando de hacer relajar al hombre

-Gracias jovencitos, muy bien ahora iremos a la montaña espero estéis preparados para un poco de escalamiento-

El equipo de Adalia, Anawiel, David y Kaiser siguió a Simón hasta la base de la montaña donde desde pues él los hizo escalar un largo rato para disgusto de algunos

-Una montaña… ¿No pudiste escoger una misión mas difícil Kaiser?-dijo Anawiel esquivando un pedazo de pedrusco mientras seguía ascendiendo

-Tú sabes que no, todos se llevaron las otras misiones ¡Cuidado Adalia!-dijo Kaiser esquivando por milímetros un pedazo de pedrusco grande que le cayó debido a que Adalia había pisado mal

-¡Tendría más cuidado si un par de chorlitos no estuvieran distrayendo con tonterías!-

-Bajen el volumen por favor-dijo David escalando con cuidado-No queremos perturbar algo que viva en la montaña y pueda ser un problema-

-Si y seguro si hay algo en la montaña y nos lo encontramos más tarde en vez de pensar en y hacernos daño va a pensar en "Guau, que considerados. Trataron de no molestar mi siesta. Los voy dejar ir por eso"-dijo Kaiser para luego rodar los ojos y David se encogió de hombros mientras terminaba de escalar.

Cuando llegaron a un punto a mitad de la montaña donde había una cueva y un camino de piedras se detuvieron y Simón los guio hasta la entrada de la cueva

-Muy bien muchachos esta es una de las pocas entradas al interior de la montaña, sean cuidadosos los túneles no tienden a ser muy estables así que si por casualidad tienen que pelear dentro o algo, les sugiero si terminan peleando o algo eviten usar ataques que desestabilicen el interior-

-¿Usted no viene con nosotros?-pregunto Adalia y Simón negó con la cabeza

-No, cuando era joven como ustedes amaba excavar pero después de una vida de eso agarre una aberración a estar confinado por la tierra. Incluso tire mi viejo taladro. Jajaja bueno los esperare aquí hasta el amanecer…Esperen me olvide de decirles algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Anawiel y Simón sonrió

-Ho, Hola y bienvenidos a Green Mountain-dijo el encapuchado Simón haciéndoles el símbolo del amor y paz y todos se cayeron para atrás estilo anime

-Muy interesante señor-dijo Kaiser rascándose detrás de la cabeza con una gotita en la cabeza

-Perdón por eso pero el alcalde me paga un bono por cada vez que digo eso-

* * *

Tras haber dicho su parte, Simon leal a su palabra se quedo afuera del túnel mientras los magos entraban. El interior de la cueva estaba iluminado por gemas verdes en las paredes techos y suelo

-Esto es increíble-dijo Kaiser mirando una cueva que estaba al final de un túnel y que llevaba a otros tuneles y a un túnel sellado por un derrumbe de la entrada

-¿Qué serán esos cristales?-pregunto Adalia

-No lo se pero creo que los he visto antes-dijo David examinando uno con intensidad

-¿Dónde?-pregunto Anawiel sobre su hombro

-No recuerdo exactamente, recuerdo que según lo que lei de Green Mountain, la razón por la que la montaña es tan verde es debido a la energía que irradian estos cristales-

-Deben tener mucha energía si pueden teñir toda una montaña-

-Por las dudas no probemos golpearlos para ver que pasa-dijo David levantándose y alejándose del cristal junto con Anawiel mientras Adalia y Kaiser examinaban los caminos

-Bueno yo veo 4 caminos ¿Nos dividimos y cada uno recorre uno?

-No gracias!-dijo Anawiel provocando que Kaiser alzara una ceja al igual que Adalia y David- ¡Estamos en una montaña misteriosa! Y cosas misteriosas y malas han estado pasando últimamente ¿De verdad queremos intentar el inicio de una trama de película de terror? Porque te repito Kaiser el tonto arrogante siempre muere primero, después viene el callado que mantiene el orden, después muere el mas asertivo y por último la pobre damisela de corazón puro. O sea yo-

-Mas allá del razonamiento que Anawiel está usando creo que veo el punto-dijo David

-¿Lo haces?-preguntaron al unisonó Kaiser y Adalia mientras lo miraban a él esta vez con una ceja levantada

-Si las cosas malas que han estado pasándole al poblado son culpa de alguien metiéndose con la montaña es más seguro que vayamos en grupos de dos. Quizás tardemos más tiempo pero al menos no tendremos que lidiar con no saber que le pasó al otro ya que uno puede intentar llamar la atención de los otros e informar que hay problemas y podremos actuar en forma correspondiente-

-Suena lógico-dijo Kaiser encogiéndose de hombros

-Sí pero ¿Como sabemos que no es una excusa de ustedes para irse a dar sus besitos en privado mientras yo y Einstein hacemos todo el trabajo?-pregunto Adalia provocando que Anawiel se sonrojara un poco y David moviese los ojos para otro lado sin mover el rostro y Kaiser ponía cara incrédula

-Sabes mi respeto por ti acaba de caer varios de puestos -dijo Kaiser pero luego movió sus labios de una manera que pudiera leerse _"Hacia arriba"_

-Entonces ¿Cómo hacemos? ¿Tú y Anawiel y David y yo?-pregunto Adalia provocando que Anawiel y David estallasen al unisonó

-¡NI SOÑANDO!-

-Yo iré con Kaiser, ya sabes solidaridad entre hombres y todo eso-dijo David agarrando a Kaiser del hombro

-Y yo iré contigo Ada-chan hace rato que no tenemos un tiempo de chicas entre las dos-dijo Anawiel empujando apresurada

-¡Oye! ¡No empujes, que me harás caer!-dijo Adalia tratando de mantener el equilibrio

-Bueno David ¡vamos a la aventura!-dijo Kaiser tironeando a David a un túnel

* * *

Ya dentro de su túnel, Kaiser y David caminaron por un largo rato examinando las pequeñas cuevas a las que conectaba este túnel, siempre por un camino que luego pudiesen recordar como subir. A medida que cruzaban el túnel se encontraron con que las cuevas tenían puertas antiguas que estaban abiertas. Pero mientras más avanzaban hacia abajo los cristales perdían cada vez mas su color hasta que llegaron a una puerta sellada con los cristales que la rodeaban opacos

-Callejón sin salida-dijo Kaiser mirando

-No lo creo-dijo David examinando de cerca la puerta

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo Kaiser acercándose a examinar la puerta pero David le señalo los anillos que funcionaban de manijas y luego el piso donde había marcas de que fue abierta

-Mira el piso, hay marcas en el suelo de que la puerta fue abierta y las manijas para ser tan viejas lucen limpias y están manchadas con lo que es me atrevo a decir, mermelada-dijo David mirando y poniendo sus manos juntas hacia delante y luego abrió los ojos asustado al ver que no pasaba nada y se miro las manos confundido y se dio vuelta con una expresión de panico

-¿Todo bien?-pregunto Kaiser

-¡Mi magia no funciona! ¡¿Qué rayos pasa?!-grito David mirándose las manos y tratando de crear otro hechizo pero fallando-¡Kaiser! ¿Tu magia todavía sirve?-

Kaiser miro sus manos y tras concentrarse un segundo un círculo mágico negro y dorado apareció

-Si-dijo Kaiser luego haciendo desvanecer el círculo- Esta bien aquí pasa algo raro. Debemos volver-

RAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Tras esas palabras un rugido que les helo la sangre sono detrás de Kaiser y David

-Fuiste tu David?-

-Uh-huh ¿Fuiste tu Kaiser?-

-No…¿Eso provino de la cueva que conecta a este túnel?

-Por la intensidad del sonido, me arriesgaría a decir que si-

**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH**

-Y parece que se esta acercando-añadio David mirando a Kaiser que miraba al túnel y la puerta continuamente

-¿Puerta misteriosa que podría guardar horrores inimaginables o monstruo que ya sabemos es un horror inimaginable?-

-Entre la espada y la pared-dijo David pensativo mientras se oian pasos pezados en su dirección

-Al diablo me arriesgo con la puerta-dijo Kaiser

-¿A la de tres?-

-Bien-

-Uno-

-Dos-

-¡Tres!-

* * *

Lucy:bueno eso fue interesante

Natsu:joder casi me muero del miedo

Nanashi:sip, bueno hice mi mejor esfuerzo en crear este capitulo espero quelo hayan disfrutado y lo veremos en el siguiente

PD:Me fui de camping eso significa no computadora, he subido ese capitulo gracias a la generosidad del vecino que ya se esta yendo a su casa con su tráiler y computadora. Subiré el resto cuando vuelva el Martes en caso de no conseguir otra computadora


End file.
